Celebrate the New Year
by rawrtastic
Summary: Ash convinces Misty to go with him to the New Years Eve Dance. His intentions? He doesn't even know. Romance ensues as these two head towards the new year of 2009! I understand it probably sucks, but I got bored.
1. Introduction

Okay, so...here I go! First time for fanfiction, ladies and gentlemen. Here's the introduction, or "prologue", if you will. Ash: 18 Misty: 19 Brock: 25? Idk.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. Asbolutely not!" A girl with fiery, red hair protested, and displayed her temper to match. She crossed her arms diligently and turned her back while dropping a crumpled poster to the floor.

"Aww, c'mon, Mist! What better do you suggest? It's a Wednesday night, and it's not like any of us are doing anything important," pleaded the raven-haired boy. While Misty remained unrelenting, Ash conjured a scheme no man or woman would dare to deploy.

A scheme so downright evil, that no one could resist the will to cave to its incredible power.

_No, don't do it, _Misty thought to herself. She could feel the sensation tickling her back, as if she could feel it compelling her to turn. The glare of what felt like a thousand eyes pierced her skin, telling her to turn around and look into the eyes of the young trainer.

_Cannot give in...must...remain...vigilant! _She fought her with her own mind. A hopeless battle, at that.

The tension became unbearable.

She turned to see the boy unleashing his plot of evil upon her vulnerable conscience. The great evils he unwravelled were too great to bear, and she could no longer deny his requests.

The young Soon-to-be-Pokemon-Master Ash Ketchum had unleashed the unstoppable force of the "Bambi Eyes".

"OH, ALRIGHT!" Misty huffed at him, worn from her mental battle with Ash's oh-so-irresitable puppy-dog look. The victorious Ash Ketchum retrieved the crumpled poster from the hardwood floor of the Pokemon Center.

"7 o' clock, Wednesday night," he said as she turned to make her leave, "don't be late!"

This caused her to curse furiously under her breath as she left the room.

_Works like a charm,_ Ash thought, smirking to himself. He set aside the poster on the maplewood table set along the wall of the center and made his way to the crew's room to join Brock and Pikachu for the night.

The heading, bold and big, read, "New Years Eve Dance". Little did Ash or Misty know what they was getting themselves into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know introduction here is short, but I'm quite tired. I promise the chapters will be longer. GO EASY, it's my first time! Won't be a long fic, but who knows? Probably won't be done by New Years exactly. And please tell me if I have lots of spelling mistakes or something, it's like 4 in the morning and I'm just using a spell-check-less word document.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first technical chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint! Here you go.

And yeah, New Years Eve already passed, but hey, pretend like this is... Dec. 30th.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun broke into the windows of the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Glaring beams of brilliant light shone with a fierce intensity. So intense that at the precise moment Ash Ketchum flopped over on his bed to face the window, the beams would hit his face directly in the eyes.

And so they did.

"AAH!" he yelped as the light brought temporary blindness upon him. He awoke with such a startle that he launched himself off the side of his bed, crashed into the desk across the room, and made a loud enough thud to entice the breeder in the bed behind him and the yellow Pikachu on the floor to awake.

Brock need not discuss it with Ash, but merely roll his eyes and climb out of bed.

"Good morning, Hulk," he said groggily as he shuffled to the bathroom. Ash, lying in a heap on the floor, glanced at Pikachu, who was awakening slowly. Ash picked himself up and prepared for the day ahead, ignoring the large lump that had surfaced on the back of his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Next door, Misty was awake. She had actually been awake for a couple hours. Though she did not need to remain in bed, she enjoyed the peace found while staring at that blank, white ceiling. She took this time to think and reflect on herself and her life. It didn't have to be deep thinking, but sometimes ended up that way.

This morning, she found herself thinking about Ash.

Stupid, idiotic Ash. Misty sometimes even wondered why she still hung around with him. There wasn't anything special about Ash. Come on, this is Ash we're talking about! The dense, stubborn moron who wants the privilege of calling himself "Pokemon Master". Not that she had no faith in the young man. She felt proud to know such a caring, selfless person.

Yet sometimes, she still wondered, _why do I insist on staying with him? Is it really the bike anymore?_

No. Couldn't be the bike anymore. She lost interest in that a long time ago.

She smacked her pillow and fussed with her covers, contemplating in frustration. This had not been the first time she asked herself this question. In fact, thoughts of Ash had be more frequent in the past while.

Misty sighed. What was this unstoppable force that was compelling her to maintain such a bond with the boy? The nature of this force brought on so many different feelings and emotions.

Sometimes, it felt like a kick in the gut. This occurred when they fought.

Sometimes, it felt like butterflies and songbirds were fluttering within her stomach; like summer winds that enchanted a warm July evening. She experienced such a feeling when they were happy together or shared a feeling of closeness.

She realized how hopeless this was, and how undeniably difficult it was to comprehend.

The other feeling was unique. If Ash happened to hurl himself into a pit of fire right at that moment, she'd fling herself over too. If someone pointed a gun to his head, she'd dive in front for the bullet. Hell, if someone made him cry, she'd make THEM cry (she herself doesn't count, though)!

Well, at least she would have such an intention. Although this was how she felt, she knew that for the sake of her reputation she couldn't allow such weakness regarding the boy.

_What is this insufferable emotion and why must it insist on toying with my mind?_ she thought. She hated it, but she couldn't live without it. The emotion completed her.

Finally, she brought her puzzlement to an end and crept out of bed to get dressed and ready to go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**CRUNCH.**

The sound filled Brock's ears.

**SQUISH.**

Louder still.

**GULP.**

"Ash, do you think you could chew a little quieter?" Misty asked, slightly annoyed.

Ash merely smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, revealing his cheeseburger meal to her in a half-digested fashion. After recoiling in disgust, Misty just glared at him.

"That was attractive," she said sarcastically.

Oh, Brock definitely knew where this was going.

Ash put down his burger, gulped down what he had in his mouth, and relaxed into the restaurant chair he was in.

"So you think I'm attractive, huh?" he said casually, a huge grin on his face.

Misty glared angrily.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ash contemplated this for a moment.

"The great Misty Waterflower thinks Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Genius, is attractive! Ha!" He waved his arms in victory.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!!"

Brock had enough, and slammed his hands on the table.

"COOL IT!" he yelled. They went silent instantly, but maintained a steady glare at each other. Brock just rolled his eyes at the two.

"Look, we're going to be in town here for a good week or so, right? Seeing as how the new competition doesn't start for a good while, what do you two suggest we do during our stay?" Brock asked the furious teens.

Ash retreated from the staring contest between him and the red-head and said, "I've already got something planned for us tomorrow, Brock."

"Oh, really?" he said with slight surprise. "And what might that be?"

He noticed Misty turned slightly red at his question. Brock looked at her quizzically.

Retrieving a poster from his pocket, Ash showed him what looked like an event advertisement.

"New Years Eve dance, Brock! Perfect way to party for the coming of the New Year."

"I didn't know you were really into the whole "dance" thing, Ash," Brock said, "what's the occasion? And don't give me that, ' Well it's New Years and we should do something special ' crap."

After the last comment, Ash looked a little lost for words.

Brock noticed he glanced at Misty, and they both turned a little red.

Looking at them, Brock said, "Oh, I see now."

"See what?" Ash demanded.

He gave him a gesture towards Misty.

Ash turned as red as a tomato. Luckily, Misty was playing with her food and didn't notice.

"The only thing you're going to see is stars if you don't shut up." Ash threatened.

"So I'm right, then?" Brock asked slyly.

"No! I didn't say that!" Ash retorted.

"But you were thinking it."

"No," Ash scanned the poster, then looked up brightly, "Besides, what I meant to say was that there was going to be lots of really good food there. For free, even."

"Right," Brock said, signing the bill for them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, if we're going to this dance thing, maybe we should all look for something nice to wear." Brock said. Ash and Misty nodded in agreement.

"I know Brock and I will be able to find something together, but will you be okay to go shopping on your own?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's alright." Misty said.

"It's settled, then. Misty, we'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center at three." Brock said. They waved her off and headed towards the nearest suit shop they could find.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah. That's the first chapter (technically). Hope it was a good length for everyone, if you want longer/shorter/whatever, let me know. I am totally open to suggestions for my fanfiction and really encourage them. REVIEW, PLEASE. VIRTUAL COOKIES WILL BE INVOLVED IF YOU DO!


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah, not going to lie. It's been over a year since I've touched this story. Since I've touched ANY story… but I got inspired to do something to it. No promises on a finish, but I will try my hardest.

Enjoy.

The sun was hot that day, and clouds provided little refuge from its blaring rays. The town seemed lively with people crowding the walkways, getting the most out of the great summer weather. On a day like today, afternoons were best spent strolling in the streets, shopping in the unique stores downtown, or going down to the water parks in the west end.

For Ash and Brock, the afternoon was spent mostly roaming in and out of various fancy clothing stores and anywhere they could find a half-decent tux. For Ash, this meant finding the cheapest thing he could fit. Brock would have no part of it.

"Seriously, Ash? Just take these ones I got for you, they're your size. Try them on and let ME do the judging," Brock said, exasperated with Ash's lack of interest in proper clothing etiquette. Ash groaned miserably and trudged into the change room, ripping his clothes off in annoyance. For each suit, Ash would put it on, strut outside and have Brock analyze it, down to the very last stitching pattern. If Brock didn't approve, the suit was a no-go. They went through everything and anything, putting Ash in the most miserable state of his life. Ash's least favourite thing had to have been trying on stuff when he was a kid, and he sure as hell didn't enjoy it any more now.

"Brock, this is stupid. Pick a suit so we can leave, my stomach needs attention!" Ash whined from inside the change room.

"Don't be such a baby. You shouldn't have suggested this whole dance thing if you didn't want to try on tuxes."

Ash cursed himself inwardly. He clearly should have seen that coming. For all the things Ash was best known for, it wasn't his ability to think things through.

After a pause and the rustling of clothes, Brock yelled over the change room door, "Why _are_ you doing this, Ash? It's so... unlike you."

Ash hesitated. He didn't plan on Brock confronting him and questioning his motives, whether he suspected him or not. He didn't really have any idea what to tell him, either. Truth be told, Ash didn't _really_ know what he was up to anyways. He remembered picking up one of those gross romantic teen novels Misty always reads and after flipping through learned that lots of romantic stuff always happens at dances and such. Misty always wanted him to be more romantic, right? When he saw the ad in the Pokemon Center, it just sort of clicked. Doing a New Years celebration at a dance was sure to please Misty, even though he wasn't sure why it mattered to him in the first place. Ash was never so interested in being romantic up until a short while ago, when he accidentally had Misty fall asleep on him on the couch in the Pokemon Center one time. He remembered the euphoria he experienced in the time he spent with her in his arms, quiet breaths heaving her chest upon his. The emotions were all so foreign to him.

He sighed. "I don't know, Brock. It's just that... you know all that romantic junk Misty reads about?" he asked, walking out of the change room clad in a sharp black tux. Brock eyed him carefully as he walked out, his eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yeah... why?" he asked as he examined his attire.

"Well, I thought that maybe since Misty always wants me to be 'more romantic', maybe going to a dance to celebrate New Years would make her happy. Though she didn't seem to excited when I asked her before," he said with slight disappointment, looking down at his shoes.

Brock stared. Never so much had he ever thought he'd finally hear those words come out of his mouth. He smirked knowingly and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Ash, I think that's a great idea. And although she might never say or show it, I'm confident that she'll be thrilled to be there. By the way, I think that's the best tux we've found for you all day."

Ash returned his smile with a sheepish grin. They made their payments for their garments at the register and headed back to the Pokemon Center to make it there just as the clock hit 3:30. They walked in to find Misty playing with Togepi in the lounge.

"Hey guys. How was your hunt?" she asked. Ash flopped down beside her, exhausted and terribly hungry.

"Boring," Ash replied. Misty rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Everything that isn't a Pokemon-training related activity is boring for you, numb nuts."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Ash replied with a frown.

"Well it wouldn't kill you to think about something that ISN'T Pokemon, for once. Maybe focus on other stuff..." Misty trailed off, looking down and she played with Togepi in her lap.

"Like what?"

Misty faltered slightly, then straightened in a huff. "I'm sure your teenaged hormones don't satisfy themselves, Ashy-boy." With that, she got up and left to her room, leaving Ash blundering in confusion.

"What is THAT supposed to mean? Misty!" he got up and trailed after her.

Brock grinned slyly and chuckled inwardly."Just leave it alone, Ash," he yelled after him. Ash turned back to glare in confusion and frustration.

Dumb kids.

The trio spent the evening sprawled on the couches, snacking on Brock's leftovers they had saved. Brock contented himself with a large book on Pokemon breeding, while Misty dived into one of her romance novels, leaving Ash to the TV. Ash couldn't help but sneak glances at Misty and scowl at the fact that she read those dumb books. He constantly questioned her appeal to them, but she'd always say "a little romance here and there didn't hurt anyone". Pfft.

Pikachu rested quietly on his lap. Ash would stroke his fur softly and the small electric mouse welcomed his touch. Seven years ago, this little guy landed in his possession. A short while later, he was lucky enough to get fished out of a river by the only girl that was consistently able to detain him, mentally and physically. Misty was always an interesting subject for Ash. She was the heart and soul of all his favorite adventures and stories, and anyone who knew him well knew Misty just as well from all the things he spoke of her. It scared him to think maybe she hated him deep inside. He shook the thought from his head and glanced over to her.

"Misty, why do you read those books?" he said, breaking the soothing silence. She looked up from her novel and turned to face him. After giving him one look over, she turned back to her book.

"Because it's an excellent source of escapism," she replied dully, not looking up to see his most likely puzzled expression.

"Escapism? What could you possibly need to escape from?" he asked.

Now taking a moment to glare at him thoughtfully, she said, "From what little romance I experience in my life, I'm able to experience it here. Now be quiet so I can read." She dug her nose into the book once more. Ash didn't give much of a second opinion to the idea but proceeded to head to his room for the night, with much thought to what Misty had said before.

Pikachu woke early the next morning, causing Ash to stir from his own slumber. Stretching, he checked the clock. It read 8:30 AM. He trudged to the bathroom to shower and noticed Brock was already up. Their brand-new tuxedos lay on his bed, along with the flyer for the dance. He swelled in newfound excitement for the coming events of this evening and raced to get dressed.

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful as Ash, Brock and Misty relaxed in the Pokemon Center. Bored and itching to get outside, Ash decided to take his Pokemon out to the local park.

"Wait up, Ash. I'll come with you," Misty said, grabbing Togepi and her bag.

"Sure thing," he replied.

Misty grabbed her things and headed outside. Brock gave Ash a glance. Feeling his face heat up, Ash went out the door as well.

Upon arriving at the park, the two let out their Pokemon near the pond. Brock had packed them a small lunch, figuring they'd be out for a while, and Ash and Misty took a seat on the picnic benches under the trees. Biting into some sandwiches, they both enjoyed the sun, and, of course, each others company. When they were finished, they relaxed on the benches.

Misty took her time to gaze at Ash while he was admiring his own Pokemon. Over the six years she had known him, he'd grown so much. No longer was he the 10 year old future Pokemon Master in training, but perhaps a just taller, broader, more muscular version of him. Not that it mattered much to her. He was still the moron she'd been following for that busted bike those six long years ago until today.

_An attractive moron..._

Misty's eyes widened upon hearing herself in her head. She had no idea where THAT thought came from.

_Too much sun. Yeah... too much sun._

She was jarred from her thoughts by Ash's hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Misty?" he called, waving his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, Ash... what was that?" she said.

He looked at her skeptically. "I was just asking if you were excited about that dance thing tonight?" he asked her, putting the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

She thought about her reply. Of course she was excited. In fact, the suggestion by him made her so ecstatic that she could barely contain herself when he announced it. However, being the reserved person she was, she couldn't POSSIBLY let Ash in on how much she anticipated tonight's upcoming events.

And she most DEFINITELY couldn't tell him that she constantly imagined him and her on the dance floor, him whisking her away to the balcony and under the moonlit sky, taking her waist and cupping her cheek in his soft, confident hands and taking her lips in his own... (all of whichwere completely unvoluntary and unwelcomed in her head).

"Well..." she started, "I was surprised you'd ever even think of going to a dance."

Ash was perplexed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean dancing and the whole social boy-girl concept has never been one of your, erm, _primary_ interests."

Ash almost looked offended. "Hey! Just because girls have cooties doesn't mean I'm scared of a little dance."

Misty rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Oh, _please. _Don't tell me you still believe in cooties!" she said, laughing a little.

Ash's eyes shimmered with a mischevious glint. "Well, no, not really."

After a short silence, Misty asked, "Why did you want to do this, Ash?"

Ash stammered, taken aback by her question. "I -- well, I suppose..." Misty eyed him carefully, and Ash could feel his face heat up. He thought carefully.

"I guess I just wanted to make you happy," he said quietly, looking down and fiddling with his thumbs. Quite suddenly the ground became way more interesting than Misty.

"O-oh," she replied, puzzled and surprised, "thank-you, then... you know. For thinking of me."

"Oh, y-yeah, not a problem," he replied nervously, "I'm almost kind of excited myself."

Misty laughed.

God, he loved her laugh.

She looked at her wrist to see the time read 4 PM. "We should be heading back. We have much to prepare for tonight!" she said, packing the bags and retrieving her Pokemon. Nodding, Ash did the same.

They both headed back, neither having anticipated an evening even so much in their lives as they did now.


End file.
